1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses, and specifically relates to an electronic apparatus and a display control method for displaying in list form index images for allowing selection of content to be reproduced, and a program that causes a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses, such as digital still cameras, for generating images by capturing subjects such as people and recording the images have become widespread. Also, there is suggested a reproducing apparatus capable of causing a user operation to select each of the recorded images and reproducing the selected image.
For example, there is suggested a reproducing apparatus that displays in list form thumbnail images corresponding to moving images in a matrix pattern and that reproduces a desired moving image by allowing a user to select a desired thumbnail image from among the thumbnail images displayed in list form (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-139846 (FIG. 1)).